I Will Survive
by Tinkerbelltay14
Summary: Bella wants to be a vampire. Simple right? Not when Edward is so stubborn. She's going to make him change her whether he likes it or not. Originally Oneshot. Rated M for possible later Lemons. ON HIATUS...!
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Hey Peoples, This is my first EdwardxBella story. I normally just read them and never wite them. Hell, I never thought I would write them as my profile says. I would normally leave this up to Stephenie Meyer but I couldn't help myself. I'll update when I get the chance but if you review I might update more quickly. If you have any ideas for the story that would be great cause I'm just making it up as I go along. D...so ANYWAYS ENJOY THE STORY

Disclaimer: tear unfortuanetly I do not own Edward and Bella... Those wonderful people belong to the AMAZING Stephenie Meyer. I do not profit from this story.

**BPOV**

"Bella what are you doing?" Edward stressed, his eyes showing his confusion. "I'm ending this once

and for all Edward. If your not going to change me, then I'll just have to make you change your mind."

Bella responded walking closer to him. "You can't be serious Bella, I've made up my mind. I am

under no circumstances going to damn you to this Hell of night." Edward snarled. "Oh but I think

I can change your mind." She purred. And with that she grabbed his head and smashed her lips onto

his. She knew he could easily loose contol with her being this close, and that's what she was aiming

for. If she could just get him to loose enough control to bite her. She would tease him enough for his

control to snap. She pushed her body closer to his wrapping her arms around his neck. In his state of

shock he opened his mouth with out realizing it and Bella took the advantage and slid her tounge in.

She could feel him loosing it, he was going to pull away any second and her plan would be all for

nothing. All she needed to do was push him over the edge, and then she would win and be turned.

Bella hoped this would work for it was the only thing left she could think of. As soon as he started to

slowly gain control of his body and push her away, she moaned into his mouth. And it did as she hoped,

his last string of control was snapped with that one moan. He hungrily attacked her mouth wanting more,

grabbing her back to pull her closer. He lifted her up and she eagerly wrapped her legs around his waist,

grinding against him to see if he could loose it completely. Again he wanted more pushing her against the

wall. His hands traveled up her torso and around her back. He broke the kiss and trailed kisses down her

throat.He lightly nipped her but not enough to draw blood, that wasn't going to do. She was going to

become one of his kind before this was over. She trailed the tip of her tongue around the shell of his ear.

After she heard him take a sudden intake of breath she started to nibble on his ear lobe, sucking it, hoping

to make the point clear. And it did. His bites became a little harder wanting to please her in his state of

lost control.

**EPOV**

He didn't know how this happened, he was always so careful to make sure he never lost control.

Although he knew he needed to stop himself before Bella got hurt, he just couldn't bring himself

to pull away. _I need to stop. _He had it, he could feel the control slowly coming back to his body.

_I will pull away, and make sure this never happens again._ Then right before he was going to break

the surface and pull away, she moaned into his mouth. With that small little moan he lost it, there

was no way he was going to break that surface now. His animal side took over as he attacked her

mouth and pulled her warm body closer to his. Still not satisfied with how far apart they were, he

picked her up and she did the unimaginable. She grinded herself against his manhood driving him

crazy. He needed to be closer to her...now. Shoving her against the wall he let his hands travel up

her curves and around her waist to her back pulling her even closer if possible. Momentarily breaking

the kiss he started down her neck occasionally nipping her, wanting to hear that alluring moan once more.

He took a sharp intake of breath when he felt the tip of her tongue travel around the shell of his ear and

then start biting and sucking on his ear. _So she wanted it rough did she?_ Putting his lips back to her

neck he started biting a little more roughly, sucking and nipping the same spot. Then he made a mistake,

he bit a little to hard. He could feel the sweet taste of Bella's blood on his lips. _Oh-no... I musn't hurt Bella._

_I Have to get back in control. _But the taste of her blood was too good. And he heard that moan when he

broke the skin. He couldn't stop himself he had to have more.

**BPOV**

She did it, she got him to bite her. She would have her happily ever after with the man she loved. But wait a

minute, what is Edward doing? He's...Oh God he wants more. _He can pull out of it, he's my Edward. _Bella

kept repeating that in her head. She felt him tense up and she opened her eyes to see him struggling with

his animal side. She would have to hope he would choose right because she started to feel the fire in her veins.

"EDWARD!!!" Bella screamed out in pain, hoping HER Edward was back. "Oh no Bella, No. What have I done?"

Edward repeated looking at Bella in his arms, Tears sliding down her cheeks. "Bella I...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have

lost control. What did I do to you?" He held her tight never to let go. She could feel herself loosing conciousness

as the pain became too much for her human body to handle. She had to get this out so he wouldn't do anything

rash. "Ed..ward..." She managed whispering knowing he could hear her. "Yes Bella, what is darling?" His

angelic voice replied. "Tha-nks...for...th-e...b-bi..te.." She stuttered out before falling into total blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Okay ppls you wanted another chapter so here it is. I would appreciate more reviews though. They really do help me update sooner. Although don't expectupdates every day... I write when it comes to me, So heres what you've been waiting for... Hope you like it D

Disclaimer: Twilight and New Moon are not my creation, they belong to Stephenie Meyer...I Do Not Profit Off This Story. Although I would happily take Edward as mine. smirk (if you kno wat i mean)

**EPOV**

Quickly running home with Bella in his arms he pushed through the front door. "Carlisle!" Edward screamed, even though he could've just called in a normal voice, his panic had taken over. "Yes Edward, wh-..." Carlisle left the sentece hanging as he drank in the sight of Bella struggling in Edward's arms. "Carlisle you have to help her. I lost control and bit her... she doesn't deserve a monster to love her, she deserves someone better." Edward said, hanging his head in shame.

" Don't worry Edward, even though Bella will be changed, she will be fine. Alice informed me a couple days ago that you would finally bite Bella." Carlisle replied, hoping to calm down his son.

"She knew?!?! She knew I would bite Bella and she kept that to herself!?!?!?!" Edward snarled, having the opposite effect that the doctor had wanted. "No Edward, didn't you hear me? She told me, so she didn't keep it to herself. Please do not be angry with her, she made a good choice. If she had told you, you would've completely stayed away from Bella. Making sure that her vision wouldn't come true." Carlisle reasoned.

"That would be why I'm angry at her. If she had told me then I wouldn't have had to damn Bella to this eternal life of night." Edward spit out, quickly searching through the voices in his head. He found the one he was looking for.

"_Don't hurt me!!! I __knew it was what Bella wanted and I knew she would be happy that way. And knowing your stubborn self, you never would've changed her if you hadn't been tricked __into __it...or from my vision dazzled into it. I'm happy Bella finally gave you a taste of your own medicine. Who knew she had it in her???" _He heard Alice "say" before she quickly blocked him out of her head. With a sigh he handed Bella to Carlisle before speeding up the stairs to Alice's room.

* * *

**BPOV**

The pain was excruciating, every bone breaking into tiny little peices just to be pushed roughly back together. Muscles being torn apart as if it was paper, and then slowly rebuilding to become stronger. Skin felt as though it was being burned off and to top it all off there was the occasional puking to cleanse her body of all the food her body was rejecting. There was a point in which Edward left her side, she could've sworn the pain intensified 10 fold without the feel of his cold body against her flaming veins.

Eventually she felt her angels arms wrap around her thrashing body, trying to calm her down. Bella could've sworn she heard him murmer something against her hair but the fire came back with a vengeance before she could figure out what he had said. Falling into unconsiousness once more she prayed it would be over soon.

* * *

**EPOV**

After yelling at Alice for a number of hours he returned to Carlisle and his Bella. Carlisle had given her some sort of drug that would some what numb the pain while she was still majority human. Edward looked down at his Bella, seeing her fight with the pain even while unconcious.

He never left her side after that, trying to make the change any more bearable but nothing seemed to work. He watched as the hours past, how her once pale almost albino skin slowly started to turn a ghostly white. Her hair turned to an amazing silk texture, her muscles grew stronger, and the change gave her a little more bust and curve.

That, he had to admit, made him smirk at the naughty images that ran through his head. And in the last day of change he could see the blush leave her cheeks, her heart had slowed down to 1 beat per minute before it finally just stopped all together. After about an hour of Bella just laying there getting used to her new body in her unconcious mind, her eyes slowly fluttered open.

**BPOV**

She had lost track of time as the pain had taken over her body. Then in an instant all the pain had stopped, hoping that she wasn't dead she slowly opened her eyes. With a grace that had come with the change she quickly sat up and took in her surroundings.

The first thing she had noticed was Edward's stunned face looking at her new and improved body. Wanting to see for herself she stood up and raced to the giant bathroom. "That's strange," Bella murmered, looking at her outfit. She remembered wearing jeans and a t-shirt, but now Bella was wearing a black, deep-v halter, mini cocktail dress that looked stunning compared to the whiteness of your skin.

When you moved the dress clung perfectly to your hips and was short enough to make Edward drool. Bella giggled at that, the sound a musical melody, as she watched Edward's eyes travel up and down her body. Pausing briefly at her legs and the deep-v plunge of a neckline. She would definately have to thank Alice later for this wonderful dress.

After watching Edward for a little while more, she looked back at her reflection. Her once dark brown hair had turned a lighter shade of brown although not by much, her eyebrows now had more of an arch to them, her jaw line had become less narrow, evening out the size of her lips to her face. Alltogether she looked absolutley stunning.

She was stunned at how tall she was, she new that the change would make her taller but not by that much. Then she looked down and noticed the reason she was so tall. On her feet were a pair of black stiletto heels that were so high if she had tried to wear them before the change, she would've killed herself trying to stand up.

Wanting to test out her new found balance and grace she slowly and with a catlike grace, strut over to Edward. She could feel her hips swaying as she walked over to Edward, when she reached him she stopped and looked down at him with a smirk on her full lips. Wanting to have a little fun with her hypnotized man, she bent down giving him a better view of her cleavage and whispered in his ear. " Do you like what you see?" She whispered, giving him the chills.

She returned her face to infront of his, her lips so close to his they were practically touching. She decided to try to look at him from under her eyelashes like Edward did to dazzle her. She ran her finger up his chest and felt the shiver run through his body at her touch. She leaned in closer and gave him a desired kiss she always wanted to give to him.

Before she lost her control over him she slowly pulled away to see his totally dazzled face. Giving him a quick wink, she straightened up and turned around heading to the door feeling his eyes on her ass. _That is only the beginning babe..._ she found herself thinking, before walking out the door and rushing to Alice's door.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it D I had to quickly write that since I said I would put it out sometime today... dont get used to updates everyday, probably more like 1 every 3-4 days D Well anyways Lemon in either the next chapter or the one after that. More Reviews would be nice D oh and also if you have any ideas as to wat Bella's "special gift" should be im open for suggestions since i have no clue. And lastly if you want to see Bella's oufit its on my profile thingy that's what I pictured in somewhat. Rwview PLZ!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody this chapter is kinda not my best if you ask me...also I need a Beta so if any one is interested me plz go ahead and either say so in ur review or email me at Also ive noticed that i have been changing Bella and Edwards personalities a little but it should be back to normal soon...also you will be getting a sneak preview of Bella's "gifts" **

**DISCLAIMER: Not Mine so don't come to me looking for money!!! I have none so just enjoy the wonderful characters oof Stephenie Meyer**

Regular writing

"People Talking"

**_"Other Peoples Thoughts"_**

_Bella/Edward's Thoughts (Persons POV)_

* * *

**EPOV**

It was absolutely impossible for Edward to form a coherent thought, let alone a sentence. It took him quite a while for his right mind to return to him. There was something itching in the back of his head, something he needed to do...he couldn't put his finger on it. The only thing that he could think of was Bella, sure he had felt lust for her before but never this strong and concentrated. It took every ounce of self control he had keep himself from taking her right there. After he calmed down enough to actually think about what he had to do, he heard a thunderous snarl erupt from somewhere upstairs. "Oh Shit, Bella!" Edward swore, finally remembering that he had to take Bella out hunting.

**BPOV**

Her mind was filled with Edward, from his exceptional god-like beauty to his "special gifts." She doesn't know how her mind had wandered to his mind reading ability but her mind was something she didn't understand. _I wonder what it must be like to be able to know what everybody was __thinking. That would be a major advantage to know what would make him go weak at the knees. _Bella smirked at that thought, true she had left him as a puddle but that was nothing compared to what she could do if she could read His mind.

_**"It's dress up time!" **_A Very happy voice exclaimed.

_Whoa, who said that?! _That was kind of weird. It almost sounded like Alice but that couldn't be right, sure she could here almost anything with her hearing but the rooms were sound-proof. Especially Alice and Rosalie's rooms, sure I figured Emmet would make a lot of noise, have you seen the size of him?? But Alice and Jasper? They were the two most quite people she had ever met, well that is until you get Alice talking about shopping or dressing up, hence Bella's dress.

_**"That outfit is totally going to rock his world." **_

_I could've sworn that was Alice, and it was the same exact tone she got when she dressed me up for prom._ Bella had to think about this, why was she hearing Alice when she was sure she was in her room? "Omigosh!" Bella whispered to herself. What if she was 'hearing' Alice like Edward does? But no that can't be it, Edward once told her that he could hear everybody at once. It was like everybody was talking at once, a room full of people talking at the same time, he had explained it.

She was only hearing one voice, and it happened to sound a lot like Alice. If her theory was correct than wouldn't she be able to hear all of the Cullen's? Maybe it was her imagination or maybe she just really needed to spend some time with Alice and this was her subconscious mind's way of telling her. Okay, she put way to much thought into that latter idea but what else could it be? With sharp exhale of unneeded breathe she started heading towards Alice's room to ask her about it.

_**"Oh My God, this is even better than I thought. It looks even better than I 'saw', this will totally be in Edward's head all night. I apologize in advance, incase **__**your listening now."**_

_I have to see this outfit!!! _If Alice had made this big of a deal over one outfit, especially for it to be running through his mind all night, it had to be one hell of an outfit. She had given up trying to figure out why she could hear Alice and was now just listening to it, but that last comment had made her just want to barge through the doors that lay right in front of her. She was fighting her inner-demon to just barge in and take a look at this amazing outfit.

_Whoa, when did I get an Inner-demon??? _Bella wondered to herself. "_When you changed, you got a little demon, you called Edward's his animal side. On another note, __you know you want to see what it is Alice is so...Excited...about." _Bella's Inner-demon argued. _I know, but I shouldn't..."Oh well what's the worst that could happen? __It's only an outfit and she did say it would be in Edward's mind all night long."_ She couldn't take it anymore, she had to see.

"Alice!!!" Bella exclaimed, quickly barging into her room, not expecting the site in front of her at all. On the floor was Alice in a playboy bunny outfit,(ears, tail, and high heels. The whole outfit) straddling Jasper, who was sporting a strip waiter's outfit(black bow-tie, waiters top with no shirt, and she was guessing those were his pants over in the corner, considering he was wearing a pair of black boxers, and to top the outfit off her had a top hat that was slanted at an awkward angle on his head) and they werepractically eating each others faces. "Omigosh, I am SO sorry!" Bella quickly blurted out, booking it out of that room quicker than Edward could even dream of running.

_Edward's...Head...All...Night...apologize..._It all made sense in a really weird, sick kind of way. Who knew that's what Alice and Jasper did, no wonderAlice likes to play dress up so much. Bella was going to develop a twitch before this day was over.

Bella's Inner-demon was laughing so hard it was hard to hear herself think, _You nasty lil' bitch. You knew what was going on didn't you?! _Bella snarled in her head. "_Of course I knew, I know everything. I have almost every 'gift' and then some.__Of course I've been around longer than you so it may take a little longer for you to actually be able to learn all your 'gifts' and know how to control them. What you saw __before wasn't even a glimpse of what we will be able to do." _Bella's Inner-demon explained.

_What do you mean you've been around longer than I have? Didn't you come __to me when I changed? Doesn't that mean that your as new as I am at this ' vampire ' and 'gift' stuff? _Bella questioned 'herself'.

"_Of course not, I've been around far longer __than you have. I am guessing your wondering how this came to be, correct?" _Her demon questioned. _Oh gosh no, why the hell would I wonder how a demon-thingy that __apparently is like, really old got stuck in my body? Why would I wonder things like that?! Of course I want to know! What person wouldn't want to know? _Bella exclaimed angrily in her head. "_Well an explanation is going to have to wait. Your in need of something to drink." _Bella's demon stated before fading out of her mind.

_Well that was__very weird, I wonder that was about. I guess I'll have to ask Car-. _Bella's thoughts were cut short by a sudden itching that was at the back of her throat. It was taking over,the itching/burning sensation. It needed to be quenched, the thirst needed to be gone. "_Let me make the thirst go away, just give yourself to me and let me show you how __to survive as predator." _Bella's Inner-demon persuaded. "Just make it go away." Bella pleaded, not noticing she was talking out loud. Just before she gave herself over to her demon she heard a voice.

"Make what go away Bella?" Carlisle asked, coming around the corner to stand behind Bella. "This..." Bella whispered before bending forward into a crouch and letting out a thunderous snarl, completely giving herself over to her senses. The urge to kill, the bloodlust, it was over powering. She needed to feel the joy of the hunt, the rush of adrenaline she received from the hunt, to be able come close to the feel of a beating heart. She hadn't noticed how much she had already missed the sound of her pulse in her ears whenever her Edward came near.

But now was not the time for whining about what she lost when she had clearly gained so much.

_Enough stalling, make the thirst go away. _Bella snarled to her demon. _"With pleasure my child." _Her demon replied, taking control of her body and making her run straight past Carlisle and to the nearest exit where she could find human prey.

* * *

**Okay People that was chapter 3. Sorry it took so long it was just that I thought I was going to add more to this chapter but i decided against it. Also like I said before I am in need of a beta... How did you like her lil demon?! I must say though like u may know im a huge Naruto fan and when I wrote this i thought of naruto's kyubii and Gaara's Shukaku, when I was writing Bella's lil demon. I am really sorry if it was confusing when you were reading it...I tried my best to make it easy to understand. There will be a 75 chance of a lemon next chapter but im not entirely sure yet... so Review ppl!!!!!!! Tell me what you think of my story!!! Its the lil periwinkle button...Im almost positive its periwinkle...**


End file.
